Pontevedra CF
Mauricio Rodríguez | mgrtitle = Manager | manager = Milo Abelleira | league = 3ª – Group 1 | season = 2011–12 | position = 3ª – Group 1, 4th | pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=|pattern_ra1= | leftarm1=660000|body1=660000|rightarm1=660000|shorts1=00529F|socks1=660000 | pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=|pattern_ra2= | leftarm2=CDC9C9|body2=CDC9C9|rightarm2=CDC9C9|shorts2=CDC9C9|socks2=00529F | }} Pontevedra Club de Fútbol, S.A.D. is a Spanish football team based in Pontevedra, in the autonomous community of Galicia. It was founded in 1941, and currently plays in Tercera División - Group 1, holding home matches at Estadio Municipal de Pasarón, with a capacity of 12,000 seats. Having enjoyed its heyday in the 1960s, it even reached the Spanish first division. History Pontevedra Club de Fútbol was founded in 1941, following the merge of the two top teams in the city at the moment: Eiriña and Alfonso C.F. The first president of the new club was Fernando Ponte Conde. Pontevedra promoted to La Liga in 1963, but was relegated a year after. Still, it managed to play again in the top flight between 1965 and 1970. During this time the fans coined the motto Hai que roelo,The closest English idiom for Hai que roelo would possibly be "you have to bite the bullet". That is to say, "you have to bite the bullet if you want to defeat Pontevedra". A literal translation would be "one has to gnaw it". in reference to the difficulties rival teams had when playing a strong Pontevedra side. In those years Pontevedra achieved a famous seventh place in 1966, adding an eighth two seasons later. Midfielder Ignacio Martín-Esperanza and forwards Neme and Roldán were among the stars of this era. The years after that saw Pontevedra relegated and struggling in lower categories, well into the 2000s. On 23 January 2007, the club was transformed into a Sociedade Anónima Deportiva (sporting Joint stock company), as required by Spanish law. This was a general measure introduced in order to revitalise the financial situation of professional football clubs. Yet, some risked disappearance as they could not face the cost involved in this transformation from "private" to "stock company".Ley del Deporte 10/1990, 15 October 1990''Real Decreto 1251/1999''; Sociedades Anónimas Deportivas, 16 July 1999 In the case of Pontevedra this was made possible after then president, Nino Mirón, had purchased 52 per cent of the stock options. Since then the club added the letters "S.A.D." to its official name. The subsequently stated main goal of the club was to promote back to the second division, with Pontevedra last appearing in the category in 2004–05. Qualified for the promotion playoffs for the following three seasons, the side always failed to go through. Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'6' seasons in La Liga *'9' seasons in Segunda División *'30' seasons in Segunda División B *'22' seasons in Tercera División *'3' seasons in Categorías Regionales Honours/achievements *'Second Division': 1962–63, 1964–65 *'Second Division B': 2003–04, 2006–07 *'Third Division': 1946–47, 1947–48, 1959–60, 1975–76, 1981–82, 1982–83, 1983–84 *'RFEF Cup': 2007 *Best results in First Division: 7th in 1965–66, 8th in 1967–68 Colours and crest The traditional colours of Pontevedra C.F. are burgundy shirt, blue shorts and burgundy socks. However, during certain periods white shorts and blue socks were also used, and even a blue and burgundy ribboned shirt for a short period of time. The current colours are the traditional, with the crest of the club on the left upper part of the shirt. The name of the sponsor (if any) is normally placed in the centre of the shirt. The crest is a fusion between the coat of arms of the city of Pontevedra and a football ball, displaying the name of the city/club and the letters "CF". The club has an official mascot called Roélio, a walking bone dressed in the club colours. The bone is a reference to the Hai que roelo motto. Stadium Pontevedra C.F. plays at the Estadio Municipal de Pasarón, or simply "Pasarón". With a 105x66 metres playing field, it was built in 1956 and was partially refitted for the 1982 FIFA World Cup celebrated in Spain. Pasarón did not hold any actual games of the World Cup, but it benefitted from the general funds allocated to the refurbishment of football stadiums. The stadium used to have a capacity for 16,500, including standing spectators. However, UEFA regulations dictated that all attendants must be seated and, therefore, the stadium went under re-construction. Regardless, Pasarón was also in need of a general refurbishment, overdue since 1982. The works were completed for the 2010-2011 season. It now hosts some 12,000 people. Pasarón is located in the north side of the city (north to Lérez River), namely at Rua de Luis Otero s/n, 36005 Pontevedra. The stadium is owned by the local city council, the [http://www.pontevedra.eu Concello de Pontevedra]. Famous players see also See also *Pontevedra CF B, the reserve team. References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *Unofficial site *[http://furyagranate.blogspot.com/ Furya Granate, ultras blog] *[http://www.furyagranate.com/index.php Furya Granate website] Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Galician football clubs Category:Association football clubs established in 1941 Category:Pontevedra CF Category:1941 establishments in Spain ca:Pontevedra Club de Fútbol de:FC Pontevedra el:Φ.Κ. Ποντεβέδρα es:Pontevedra Club de Fútbol fr:Pontevedra CF gl:Pontevedra Club de Fútbol it:Pontevedra Club de Fútbol hu:Pontevedra CF nl:Pontevedra CF ja:ポンテベドラCF pl:Pontevedra CF pt:Pontevedra Club de Fútbol ru:Понтеведра (футбольный клуб) simple:Pontevedra C.F. fi:Pontevedra CF sv:Pontevedra CF